Tamaki (TCG)
For this character as she appears in the anime, see Tamaki Yurine. ]] Tamaki ( ) is a logicalist associated with the color yellow and the Wisdom attribute. Her covenanters include Xiaolin, "Divine Music" Otohime, Venus, Cure, Sigma, Tia, and Nico. As the primary yellow-aligned logicalist, Tamaki represents the capabilities of the color yellow, having many abilities that increase the power of all of your members and abilities that increase your members' power during your opponent's turn. Tamaki's exact capabilities vary depending on world, but all tend towards defense. List of Tamaki members My Logicalist *Tamaki Yurine (My Logicalist) Monolium Level 1 *Guiding the Evacuation, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Spring Color Coordination, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Momentary Attack of Confinement, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Successive Victories, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Entangling Ivy, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Innocent Horned Spear, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Pretty Guardian, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Monolium / Septpia Level 1 *Girly Taste, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 4 *Elate Purple, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Disfia Level 1 *A Little Relaxation, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Changing Clothes, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Delicate Smile, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Diligent Studying, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Diligent Studying, Tamaki (PRD) (Logicalist) *Dreadful Sight, Tamaki (Logicalist) *In a Rush, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Logicalist, Tamaki (PRD) (Logicalist) *Skilled Writing, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Awakened Power, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Awakened Power, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Counter Current Shock, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Establishing the Target, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Good Omen School of Fish, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Monitoring, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *New Potential, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *New Potential, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Hard Fighting Undersea, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Layered Resonance, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Layered Resonance, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Musical Performance Training, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Summoned by the Ocean, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Surging Lightning, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Unwavering Conviction, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Unwavering Conviction, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Yellow Dragon of Rage, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Wand of Raining Thunder, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Dignified Heavenly Dragon of Electricity Formation, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Dragon's Power, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Glistening Emperor Jewel, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Glistening Emperor Jewel, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) *Power of Bonds, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Repelling Dragon Scale, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Smile of Satisfaction, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Towards the Future Together, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Towards the Future Together, Tamaki (PRD) (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven Level 1 *Built Trust, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Laid-Back Tamaki (Logicalist) *Letter from Kyoto, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Love Saves the World? Tamaki (Logicalist) *Peaceful Day Off, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Rescue Prayer, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Secretly Handed, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Lovely Dress, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Mission of a Logicalist, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Pain Pain Go Away♪ Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Striking Whip of Admonition, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Love Heart♥ Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Lovely Spiral, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Scarlet Whip Coming Apart, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Spreading Love, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Who's the Next Opponent? Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Barrier of Affection, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Elate Purple, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Fluttering Whip of Love, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Noble Ideal, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Repelling Evil, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Ribbon of Happiness, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Victory Together, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tetra-Heaven / Septpia Level 1 *Under the Blue Sky, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Comforting Waves Edge, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Shipwreck Rescue, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tritomy Level 1 *Engineering Research, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Refresh Time, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Sunlight Through the Trees, Tamaki (Logicalist) *The Etiquette of a Maiden, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Contracting Grenade, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Medical Treatment, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *See Through Trouble, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Trance Complete! Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Controlled Bombardment, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Surgical Approach, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *All-Range Shot, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Life Risking Service, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *White Gown Angel, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tritomy / Septpia Level 2 *Costume Check, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tamaki support cards Members Level 1 *Achieving Her Goal, Sena (Logicalist) *Cheering Party of Love, Venus (Foreigner) *Persuade with Love, Venus (Foreigner) *Built Trust, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Engineering Research, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Fragrant Flower, Tia (Foreigner) *Girl that Likes Sweets, Xiaolin (Foreigner) *Girly Taste, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Goddess of Love and Beauty, Venus (Foreigner) *Guiding the Evacuation, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Heart Pounding, Venus (Foreigner) *In a Rush, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Lead Vocal, Tia (Foreigner) *Machine Nurse, Cure (Foreigner) *Pride of the Dragon Family, Xiaolin (Foreigner) *Pure Nico (Foreigner) *Special Affection, Yukari (Logicalist) *Spring Color Coordination, Tamaki (Logicalist) *Under the Blue Sky, Tamaki (Logicalist) Level 2 *Comforting Waves Edge, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Costume Check, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Medical Treatment, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Momentary Attack of Confinement, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Striking Whip of Admonition, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Successive Victories, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 3 *Entangling Ivy, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Innocent Horned Spear, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Wand of Raining Thunder, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Yellow Dragon of Rage, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Level 4 *Dignified Heavenly Dragon of Electricity Formation, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Pretty Guardian, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Power of Bonds, Tamaki (Tranceunion) *Repelling Evil, Tamaki (Tranceunion) Tactics *Firm Bond Paradox *Aroma Relaxation *Honey Embrace Gallery Tamaki (Design).png|Art Design Tamaki x Venus (Art Design).png|''Tamaki x Venus'' tranced Art Design Category:Tamaki